


Aloha

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past ChanSoo, Pining, havai au, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: [HIATUS] Quando Kyungsoo pediu para Baekhyun destruir a cerimônia de casamento do seu ex o que supostamente ele deveria responder? Não?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 6





	1. I'm one call away, whenever you need me

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspirada na música end game e no photobook do exo no havaí :)

Não havia nada, absolutamente nada, que Kyungsoo não pedisse chorando que Baekhyun não fizesse sorrindo.

Era seu dever como melhor amigo afinal, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença e nas roubadas e roles estranhos que Kyungsoo insistia em meter os dois pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Quando Kyungsoo o convenceu a roubar o gabarito da prova final de física no ensino médio, Baekhyun ficou de vigia na porta e enrolou o inspetor quando o mesmo apareceu no corredor. Quando Kyungsoo inventou que queria pular de asa-delta Baekhyun foi consigo, mesmo morrendo de medo de altura. Quando Kyungsoo quis ir no show da Taylor Swift antes do Suneung*, quando todos os outros estudantes coreanos sensatos estavam em casa descansando, Baekhyun comprou ingressos vips para a primeira fila com o dinheiro que estava economizando para comprar um câmera nova.

Não importava se a situação era complicada ou um pouco bizarra — e na maioria das vezes era sempre um pouco das duas —, se Kyungsoo juntasse as mãozinhas e fizesse aquela coisa com os olhos, como o gato de botas, e ainda soltasse um “ _por favozinho Baek_ ”, Baekhyun topava.

Então, quando Kyungsoo pediu para Baekhyun destruir a cerimônia de casamento do seu ex o que ele poderia dizer? Não?

Tudo bem que essa tinha sido a ideia mais doida que Kyungsoo já havia tido na vida, e olha que o mais baixo já havia tido muitas dessas, e Baekhyun até tentou argumentar contra afinal era o matrimônio de alguém que estava em jogo, mas Kyungsoo o convenceu quando o lembrou sobre como Chanyeol, o seu ex, o fez chorar por quase um mês inteirinho, todas as noites sem exceção depois do Do ter descoberto que o relacionamento de um ano e meio dos dois já não era assim tão exclusivo à quatro meses.

Traição. Tópico sensível para o Do que já havia sido traído seis vezes nos seus seis últimos relacionamentos.

Era sempre a mesma coisa: Kyungsoo conhecia um carinha fofo na sua aula de história da arte, ou na cafeteria perto da universidade, ou em uma exposição qualquer sobre esculturas de cerâmica que ele adorava ir. O carinha falava qualquer baboseira sobre arte que era como mel para os ouvidos do Do, este que por sua vez caía sempre como uma abelha sedenta pelo melaço jurando de pé junto que o mundo poderia acabar amanhã porque ele havia encontrado o amor da sua vida e não poderia estar mais feliz e mais apaixonado do que antes e _blah blah blah_. Baekhyun geralmente parava de escutar nessa parte e rezava aos deuses para que dessa vez o melhor amigo não acabasse no sofá do seu apartamento com um coração partido e três potes de sorvete de flocos. Porém, nessa altura do campeonato, Baekhyun já havia chegado à conclusão de que talvez os deuses precisassem de aparelhos auditivos.

Com Park Chanyeol também não havia sido diferente. Kyungsoo conheceu o músico em uma amostra de filmes independentes e foi ‘ _amor à primeira conversa_ ’, palavras do próprio Do. Um mês depois estavam namorando. Mais dois e se mudaram para o mesmo apartamento. Mais três e já estavam falando em casamento e viver o resto das suas vidas juntos com três cachorros e um furão — aquela parte havia enjoado um pouco o Byun mas nada do que o mesmo já não estivesse acostumado, afinal as coisas sempre moviam rápido demais quando o assunto envolvia Kyungsoo e relacionamentos.

Quando o seu melhor amigo descobriu que o Park o traia à quatro meses inteiros com o recepcionista da lavanderia que ambos iam o Do ficou desolado, chegava a dar pena do modo como ele se escondia no apartamento do Byun e andava o dia todo de uma lado para o outro como se a vida não tivesse mais sentido algum.

Kyungsoo tinha esse probleminha de não conseguir ficar sozinho nunca, _dependente de afeto_ , como o Baekhyun costuma o chamar. Quando o Do se apaixonava era sempre um extremo, o mais novo não sabia só molhar os pés na beirada, precisava mergulhar de cabeça até não conseguir sentir o ar entrar em seus pulmões e era aí que estava o X da questão, já que quando Kyungsoo se dava conta, era tarde demais para voltar a superfície e sempre acabava se afogando.

Baekhyun, apesar de conhecê-lo desde o maternal, ainda não conseguia entender essa parte do melhor amigo, sempre preferiu relacionamentos rápidos e platônicos, que na verdade nem chegavam a ser relacionamentos de fato já que o Byun sempre esteve na categoria sexo casual durante toda a sua vida.

Sentimentos eram complicados demais e Baekhyun não gostava de ter que lidar ou entender eles, já bastava o próprio coração que era uma bagunça só e vivia querendo lhe pregar peças.

Levou algumas boas semanas para o mais velho o convencer de parar de fugir de Chanyeol, voltar para casa e colocar um ponto final naquela história de um vez por todas. Era a coisa mais lógica para se aconselhar naquele tipo de situação.

Ou foi o que Baekhyun pensou.

A verdade era que o Park era o que Katy Perry chamaria de Regina George em pele de cordeiro. Quando Kyungsoo voltou para o apartamento em que vivam juntos a briga rolou solta, Chanyeol disse coisas horríveis — não que Kyungsoo não tivesse dito também afinal estava magoado, mas não chegava nem perto do que saiu da boca do outro.

Chanyeol o culpou por tê-lo traído, disse que se Kyungsoo fosse mais bonito, mais interessante, mais engraçado e mais um monte de outras coisas então talvez, e só talvez, ele não tivesse ido procurar tudo aquilo fora de casa. O mais alto ainda teve a coragem de duvidar de todo o amor que Kyungsoo sentia por ele, disse que não acreditava em uma só palavra ou sentimento do moreno, logo ele que colocava o músico em um pedestal sempre que tinha a chance.

O resultado?

Baekhyun ficou puto, Kyungsoo desolado. Baekhyun quis socar a cara de Chanyeol quando descobriu, Kyungsoo não deixou porque ainda sentia o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento torto pelo Park. Kyungsoo chorou por dias, Baekhyun não saiu de seu lado. Kyungsoo se afogou na própria tristeza e Baekhyun o puxou para a superfície e mais uma vez foi seu salva-vidas.

Kyungsoo superou e quis vingança. E Baekhyun concordou porque lá no fundo ainda queria socar a cara do Park.

E esse era o motivo pelo qual ele estava agora entrando em um avião com o melhor amigo para o Havaí. Se o Do queria destruir o casamento do ex — que não esperou nem um mês após o término para anunciá-lo —, Baekhyun iria ajudá-lo. Era para isso que servia os melhores amigos, para dar apoio até nas maiores burradas que o outro decidisse fazer.

***

Quando Baekhyun desembarcou no aeroporto de Honolulu ele realmente estava esperando ser recepcionado por dançarinas havaianas — com saias de palha e tudo mais — que viriam em sua direção fazendo aquela dança das mãozinhas e colocariam um colar de flores no seu pescoço, o dando boas vindas. Mas tudo o que o loiro viu ao sair do portão de desembarque foi um Burger King e uma loja da Nike.

O capitalismo havia o enganado e os desenhos animados mentido para ele.

Porém, não deu nem tempo de ficar decepcionado já que assim que viu a vista da sacada do seu quarto no hotel Baekhyun se convenceu de que aquele lugar era o próprio paraíso na terra.

“Eu acho que nunca vi coisa mais bonita.” Baekhyun suspirou em contentamento pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez só naquele minuto enquanto apreciava o azul cristalino do mar se encontrar com o laranja do sol de final de tarde.

“Bonito seria se você começasse a desfazer as suas malas e parar de olhar para o nada.” Kyungsoo respondeu ácido de dentro do quarto fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos.

Os dois haviam decidido que seria melhor e mais barato se ficassem em apenas um quarto de casal ao invés de dois. Além de que ajudaria no disfarce dos dois se algum dos convidados do casamento de Chanyeol, que se hospedariam no mesmo resort, começasse a fazer perguntas demais aos dois. Ideia do próprio Do.

E também não era como se eles nunca tivessem dormido juntos antes, na verdade faziam isso desde o jardim de infância até os dias de hoje quando tinham preguiça de voltar para o próprio apartamento depois de uma maratona de filmes ou horas jogando PUBG na casa do outro. O sofá era desconfortável e pequeno então sempre acabavam dormindo juntos na mesma cama. Baekhyun estava totalmente bem com isso.

“Será que dá pra você relaxar um pouco? Nós estamos literalmente no paraíso, Soo.”

“Mas nós não estamos de férias, Baek. Não se esqueça disso. Vinhemos aqui para destruir o casamento daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.”

Baekhyun revirou os olhos mais uma vez se jogando de costas na king size.

“Olha, eu sei que eu te prometi que vou te ajudar a acabar com o Park, e eu juro que vou” Baekhyun começou “Mas não vai doer se nós aproveitarmos um pouco disso aqui, não acha?”

“Disso aqui o quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou meio emburrado e meio não prestando atenção enquanto tentava puxar sua jaqueta jeans de debaixo das pernas de Baekhyun.

“Disso! Do Havaí. Das praias, das montanhas, dos passeios, do hotel… E da comida do hotel! Essa parte é muito importante.”

“Hm…” Kyungsoo respondeu ainda sem prestar muita atenção.

“Vai, Soo, promete pra mim que a gente vai tirar um tempo para aproveitar essas coisas também. A gente pode até fazer um desses roteiros idiotas que eles oferecem na recepção do hotel e que todos turistas dizem que são horríveis só pra depois a gente reclamar e dizer como foi horrível também.”

Baekhyun riu fraco da própria piada e se sentou na cama agarrando os pulsos de Kyungsoo e o puxando até o mesmo parar em sua frente. O loiro então pegou as duas mãos do mais novo e começo a balançar os seus braços fraquinho enquanto repetia incessantemente um “ _Promete. Promete. Promete. Promete. Promete. Promete._ ” a fim de irritar o Do, e funcionou.

“Tá!” Kyungsoo respondeu em um meio grito calando o Byun “Tá bem, eu acho que podemos arranjar um tempo para isso,” Baekhyun sorriu. “Mas não agora.” E então o Do começou a andar até a porta.

“Onde é que você vai?”

“Preciso conhecer o hotel, fazer amizade com os funcionários, essas coisas. Talvez eu consiga descobrir mais detalhes sobre casamento. Você deveria fazer o mesmo para me ajudar.”

Baekhyun ponderou sobre a sugestão do melhor amigo por um minuto mas desistiu no segundo seguinte, estava cansado demais do voo. 

“Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo e tirar um cochilo, o fuso horário me deixou todo estranho.”

“Tudo bem, mas vê se desfaz as suas malas antes.”

Baekhyun bufou antes de responder um “Tá bom, pai.” de mal gosto e acabou por se deitar no travesseiro fofinho que cheirava a brisa do mar e abacaxi. Uma mistura estranha, mas de um jeito bom.

O Byun disse para si mesmo que seria só por alguns minutinhos, fecharia os olhos e ouviria o barulho das ondas só para relaxar, mas acabou pegando no sono e só acordou na manhã do dia seguinte com Kyungsoo dormindo ao seu lado e suas roupas e pertences dobrados e guardados dentro do guarda-roupa.

Baekhyun sorriu inconscientemente sem saber o motivo, ainda sob os efeitos do sono, e então virou para o lado e adormeceu novamente.

***

Quando Baekhyun acordou pela segunda vez naquele dia já era hora do almoço e Kyungsoo não estava mais no quarto. Ao invés da presença do melhor amigo, Baekhyun encontrou uma mensagem no seu celular dizendo que o mesmo estaria no restaurante do hotel almoçando, e pelo cheiro do perfume cítrico de Kyungsoo ainda forte no ar, o loiro deduziu que o Do não havia saído a muito tempo.

Baekhyun se levantou e tomou um banho rápido, estava morto de fome e se se apressasse conseguiria pegar Kyungsoo no meio de sua refeição, aproveitando para comer alguma coisa na companhia do mais novo.

E foi o que o loiro fez.

Quando desceu até o grande salão onde ficava o restaurante encontrou o melhor amigo já comendo em uma mesa perto da grande janela com vista para um dos jardins do hotel. Kyungsoo conversava animadamente com um homem de cabelos castanhos e um sorriso engraçado. Quando o Do percebeu a chegada de Baekhyun na mesa, desviou sua atenção para o mesmo para comprimenta-lo.

“Hey, pensei que não iria almoçar. Não quis te acordar quando saí porque você parecia bem cansado do voo.”

“Tudo bem, dez horas sentado naquela poltrona minúscula realmente me deixou todo quebrado, as minhas costas estavam me matando”

“É a idade chegando, Baek. Daqui a pouco não vai conseguir nem subir as escadas do seu prédio sem reclamar de dores no joelho.” Kyungsoo disse com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios — daqueles que ele dava quando estava provocando Baekhyun — e o homem de sorriso engraçado deu risada.

“Ei! Eu sou só um ano mais velho que você.”

Kyungsoo apenas riu da falsa expressão emburrada de Baekhyun. “Ah, a propósito, esse aqui e o Jongdae” ele apontou para o homem de sorriso engraçado que agora sorria para si. “Ele também é coreano!”

 _No shit, Sherlock_ , foi o que Baekhyun quis dizer após o melhor amigo constatar o óbvio, mas ao invés disso ele apenas balançou a cabeça e decidiu se apresentar, estava com fome demais para fomentar Kyungsoo.

“Prazer, eu sou o Baekhyun, melhor amigo desse idiota aqui.”

Jongdae apenas deu risada mais uma vez antes de responder um “É um prazer em te conhecer também.” que Baekhyun achou um pouco formal demais.

“E então, você também está de férias?”

“Na verdade não, eu trabalho aqui.” Jongdae respondeu simplista.

“O Jongdae trabalha na área da gerência do hotel. Eu o conheci ontem quando fui perguntar sobre alguns daqueles roteiros que você havia me dito antes ir babar no travesseiro.”

“Então quer dizer que você aceitou mesmo a minha ideia de curtimos um pouco? De verdade? Mesmo, mesmo?” Baekhyun perguntou esperançoso e Kyungsoo achou graça da animação repentina do amigo.

“É claro que sim, Baek. Jongdae estava justamente me contando sobre os roteiros mais famosos e- Como é mesmo o nome daquele que você estava me explicando?” Kyungsoo perguntou para Jongdae desviando sua atenção para o mesmo.

“É o Makai, é uma tour por alguns pontos turísticos, praias e tem também algumas atividade pré programadas. Os turistas adoram esse pacote” Jongdae explicou. “E vocês também podem ir de helicóptero até Molokai, a vista das montanhas de cima é realmente de tirar o fôlego. Mas essa parte do pacote é mais para casais já que só dá para ir duas pessoas dentro do helicóptero.”

“É mesmo? Devem ter muitos casais por aqui, não é? Viajando, de lua de mel, comemorando aniversários de casamento...” Baekhyun achou estranha a pergunta do Do mas decidiu não interrompê-lo, curioso para saber onde o mais novo queria chegar com aquela conversa. “Ainda mais incrível que passar a lua de mel neste paraíso dever ser se casar aqui, não acha Baek?”

_Ah, mas é claro._

Kyungsoo estava tentando arrancar informações do pobre funcionário.

Baekhyun nem se dignou a respondê-lo, em parte porque ficou um pouco chateado sabendo que o moreno não estava realmente interessado em sair consigo, e em parte porque sabia que a pergunta foi retórica e que Kyungsoo só estava tentando costurar um assunto no outro.

“E é mesmo! Os casamentos por aqui costumam ser na praia ou no jardim, geralmente são simples mas lindos. Inclusive vai ter um daqui à algumas semanas na parte privada da praia do hotel.”

“É mesmo?” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos em espanto e Baekhyun se limitou a encarar as palmeiras do lado de fora. _Cínico_.

“Uhum” Jongdae confirmou, havia mordido a isca de Kyungsoo tão fácil, _tsc_. “Como tecnicamente vai ser dentro do hotel qualquer hóspede pode ir assistir. Vai ser durante o pôr do sol, o horário perfeito para uma cerimônia na praia. As coisas vão começar a chegar daqui dois dias e a preparação no dia seguinte. Se vocês quiserem eu posso os avisar com mais detalhes depois.”

“Isso seria ótimo, Jongdae. Baekhyun e eu adoramos casamentos, não é Baek?”

Baekhyun encarou o melhor amigo e sorriu falso para confirmar a história do mesmo. Sabia que havia prometido acabar com aquela cerimônia e faria isso, mas o loiro também queria que Kyungsoo se divertisse um pouco, relaxasse, tirasse o Park da cabeça.

Ele também sabia que todo esse plano de vingança era uma forma do Do ainda se manter ligado a Chanyeol de uma forma estranha e torta e isso o preocupava demais já que esquecer o mais alto estava se tornando uma tarefa um tanto quanto complicada para ele.

Mas o que Baekhyun poderia fazer agora que já estava aqui, dizer não? Mesmo que ele não se arrependesse da decisão que havia tomado agora era tarde demais para contrariar as ações de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun só esperava que no final de toda essa loucura uma das duas coisas que definiu como metas para essa viagem enquanto fazia suas malas lá em Seul se realizasse: o soco que queria dar na cara do Park ou que o melhor amigo finalmente superasse e esquecesse de uma vez por todas aquele idiota.

E sinceramente? Baekhyun estava torcendo pela segunda opção.


	2. The truth is easier to ignore it

“Onde é que você estava?”

Baekhyun observou o melhor amigo entrar no quarto com um sorriso no rosto e uma pasta na mão.

Não havia feito muita coisa depois do almoço, decidiu apenas conhecer o hotel por conta própria já que Kyungsoo havia sumido assim que terminou de comer, disse que iria até o quarto tomar um banho mas quando Baekhyun foi até o mesmo para trocar de roupa e talvez aproveitar um pouco da piscina, o Do não estava mais lá.

Baekhyun então ficou perambulando pelo hotel, tirou algumas fotos para postar em sua conta no Instagram — claro que só depois que voltasse para Seul já que Chanyeol não poderia nem imaginar que ele e Kyungsoo estavam ali — e quando sentiu os calcanhares doendo de tanto andar decidiu voltar para o seu quarto, tomar um banho e talvez pedir alguma coisa pelo serviço de quarto enquanto assistia televisão.

Foi somente depois de dois filmes e metade de uma pizza de abacaxi que Kyungsoo apareceu. Estava com um sorriso enorme na cara como se acabasse de ter ganhado na loteria, o que deixou Baekhyun receoso pela resposta do outro.

“Advinha o que é isso?” Kyungsoo balançou a pasta preta que segurava no ar.

“Hm, não sei, um livro grande...?”

“Errou! Isso aqui é todo o planejamento do casamento daquele idiota.”

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. “Como é que você conseguiu isso?”

“Não foi tão difícil” Ele deu de ombros antes de continuar. “Eu estava tentando achar o lugar onde vai ser a cerimônia para fazer um ‘reconhecimento de território’ mas não consegui, então fui até a recepção procurar por Jongdae mas não tinha ninguém lá, só um entregador do FedEx* meio perdido e já que não tinha nenhum funcionário para receber os pacotes ele me deu isso aqui com mais um monte de correspondências de outros hóspedes.”

“Uau, que falta de profissionalismo desse entregador.”

Kyungsoo levantou as duas mãos na altura do próprio rosto antes de responder, como quem afirmasse que não tinha culpa de nada.

“Isso não teria acontecido se a recepção não tivesse ficado sozinha.”

“E cadê as outras correspondências?” Baekhyun perguntou enquanto pegava um pedaço de abacaxi de uma fatia de pizza agora já fria.

“Eu deixei embaixo do balcão. Amanhã eu explico para quem quer que esteja lá que achei a pasta no lobby. O entregador pode ter derrubado o pacote, ou coisa do tipo.”

“E o que você pretende fazer com isso até lá?”

Kyungsoo fez uma careta pelo fato de Baekhyun ter falado enquanto mastigava mas logo o moreno abriu um sorriu e se jogou na cama ao lado do melhor amigo, abrindo a pasta como quem estava preste a ler o livro mais interessante do universo.

“Você quis dizer o que _nós_ vamos fazer.” Baekhyun o olhou com curiosidade e o Do tratou logo de explicar. “Vou precisar das suas habilidades no photoshop para alterar umas coisinhas aqui e outras ali.”

“Como por exemplo…”

“O cronograma, o cardápio, talvez apagar o pedido das flores, essas coisinhas básicas” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, os olhos grandes carregados de uma falsa inocência que o fazia parecer uma criança arteira. “Enquanto isso eu vou fazer algumas ligações. Acho que Chanyeol e noivo podem se revezar entre servir os convidados e tocar música quando os garçons e o DJ não aparecerem depois de um cancelamento de última hora, não acha?”

Kyungsoo riu e Baekhyun apenas balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto se levantava para pegar seu notebook e colocar aquele plano em prática.

***

No dia seguinte a pasta estava de volta às mãos de Jongdae, o mesmo agradeceu pela gentileza do Do por ter a devolvido e disse que entregaria para a organizadora da cerimônia quando mesma chegasse naquela tarde junto com os noivos.

 _Coitadinho_ , Baekhyun pensou.

Mas o loiro não podia negar que alguma coisa se acalmou dentro de si na noite passada quando viu Kyungsoo sorrindo largo ao desmarcar com o DJ da festa pelo telefone. Fazia tempo que Baekhyun não o via sorrir com sinceridade, mesmo que agora fosse pelas razões erradas e o sorriso fosse 50% maldade e 50% sede de vingança. Ainda sim aqueles sentimentos eram sinceros e nada parecidos com o ‘tudo bem’ meio murcho e sem vida que o moreno respondia toda vez que ele perguntava se o mesmo estava bem.

Não era muito mas já era algo, então o loiro estava considerando aquilo como uma vitória.

E Razões erradas? _Puff_. Quem Baekhyun estava tentando enganar? Estava tão errado e equivocado quanto Kyungsoo desde o momento que aceitou aquela loucura, fora que ele já havia alterado todo o planejamento da cerimônia do jeitinho que o Do havia pedido, a essa altura tinha até mais culpa em suas costas do que o próprio moreno.

Será que os deuses perdoam pessoas que destroem casamentos de terceiros mesmo que elas queiram dar um soco em um dos noivos por ter humilhado o melhor amigo e estejam fazendo isso apenas e exclusivamente motivadas pelo sorriso do mesmo?

Baekhyun estava torcendo para que a resposta fosse sim já que o primeiro plano deles havia sido um sucesso.

Ao contrário do que o Byun estava imaginando quando Kyungsoo proferiu as palavras ‘destruir’ e ‘casamento’ para si duas semanas atrás, o plano — ou _ação de ataque_ , como o próprio Do apelidou — havia sido silencioso, quase como que um trabalho feito por agentes secretos do FBI, porém com o mesmo impacto de distribuição — de novo, palavras do moreno.

(Baekhyun até que achava fofo esses termos que Kyungsoo estava usando ultimamente por isso não reclamou ou zombou do amigo, mas isso não vem ao caso.)

E foi por isso que Baekhyun sugeriu que ambos saíssem para comemorar aquela noite. Claro que ele estava usando aquilo como desculpa para se divertir um pouco também, havia chegado ao Havaí à um dia e meio e não tinha nem sequer pisado na praia ainda.

Fosse como fosse, Kyungsoo havia aceitado, estava de bom humor afinal, e sentia que merecia uma cerveja ou duas pelo o que havia feito.

Decidiram por ir em um bar nos arredores de Honolulu que Jongdae havia indicado. Kaila, a namorada do gerente, trabalhou durante o último verão no estabelecimento e apesar de um pouco afastado do centro, Jongdae disse que o lugar ficava lotado toda noite, então Baekhyun pensou que seria uma boa, mesmo que agora fosse outono e o fluxo de turistas fosse menor.

O local era bem diferente do que o loiro estava acostumado a frequentar. As paredes e o chão eram de madeira, o bar ficava à esquerda, com luminárias acima do balcão. Também havia algumas mesas em um canto com pessoas rindo, bebendo, comendo e conversando. No centro, um palco com alguns instrumentos em suportes que denunciava que o local teria música ao vivo.

Pequenas lanternas iluminavam o ambiente, penduradas como se fosse bandeirinhas de um festival. Ainda sim a iluminação era baixa, quase natural já que sem toda a poluição da cidade o céu brilhava com inúmeras estrelas e a lua — que parecia bem maior do que Baekhyun se lembrava — que naquela noite estava querendo brilhar mais do que o próprio sol na imensidão negra que se encontrava o céu.

Nada de paredes escuras, luzes vibrantes, música eletrônica no último volume e gente suada e cheirando a tequila e vodka por todo lugar, bem diferente dos bares e pubs que Baekhyun costuma ir em Seul e que Kyungsoo odiava. Apesar do mais velho se enfiar naquele tipo de balada quase todo final de semana, ele tinha que admitir que aquele tipo de ambiente em que se encontrava agora era bem agradável.

“Vem, vamos nos sentar no bar.” O loiro ouviu Kyungsoo dizer antes de se puxado até o balcão de madeira e mármore decorado com palha e flores.

“E então, o que vai querer?”

“Cerveja.”

“Qual é Soo, sempre que a gente sai para beber você pede cerveja.”

“Deve ser porque eu gosto?” Kyungsoo respondeu irônico.

“Você deveria tentar algo novo hoje, talvez algo um pouco mais colorido” Baekhyun sorriu sugestivo enquanto encarava as fotos das bebidas coloridas no cardápio que segurava. O loiro então apontou para um drink amarelo e vermelho com rodelas de laranja no topo e um mini guarda-chuva de decoração. “O que acha desse aqui? Mai Tai?”

Kyungsoo se aproximou de Baekhyun para ler o que o que estava escrito no cardápio por cima do ombro do loiro.

“Isso é puro rum, Baekhyun. Você sabe que eu sou fraco para bebida.”

“ _Isso_ , é o Havaí dentro de um copo, Soo. E a gente está aqui para comemorar, se lembra? Então relaxa.”

“Se eu passar mal a culpa é vai ser sua Byun.” Kyungsoo declarou e suspirou alto fazendo o mais velho sorrir, sabia que tinha vencido aquela então tratou de chamou o barman para fazer os pedidos.

Depois de três Mai Tais e duas margaritas de morango — essas últimas para Baekhyun — Baekhyun e Kyungsoo pararam de conversar sobre qualquer besteira que vinha a mente de um dos dois para assistir ao show que havia começado a alguns minutos.

Os músicos já estavam na quarta música e, mesmo que o loiro não entendesse uma só palavra daquele dialeto havaiano e mesmo estando sentado, a melodia doce e o som do ukulele o fazia balançar o corpo de um lado para o outro inconscientemente, se deixando levar pelo ritmo calmo e relaxante.

Quando se virou para encarar Kyungsoo encontrou o melhor amigo fazendo o mesmo, os cotovelos estavam apoiados no balcão, as bochechas coradas pelo álcool, os olhos fechados e cabeça balançando no mesmo ritmo da melodia.

Aquilo era legal. A música, os drinks, a lua. Era um daqueles momentos que Baekhyun guardaria na caixinha de memórias felizes para se lembrar nos dias ruins.

Quando se virou para frente mais uma vez o mais velho viu algumas pessoas dançando ao redor do palco e mal se deu conta quando perguntou para o Do: “Você quer dançar?”

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e riu para o loiro antes de responder.

“Você sabe que eu não sei dançar.”

“Eu também não mas você não vai me dispensar, não é?” Baekhyun se levantou e estendeu uma mão na direção do moreno que a aceitou sorrindo — Baekhyun _sabia_ que ele iria.

Os dois foram para mais perto do palco e Baekhyun apoiou as mãos na cintura pequena do Do e o mesmo colocou as suas nos ombros do mais velho.

Quem os visse de fora acharia que eram um casal. Baekhyun tentou não pensar muito nisso já que realmente não tinha nada demais no ato e só aquele pensamento por si só deixava o seu peito com uma sensação estranha, daquelas que ele se negava a entender de onde vinha.

Eles continuaram dançando daquele jeito por alguns minutos até Baekhyun decidir quebrar aquela atmosfera que eles criaram e rodar Kyungsoo em seu dedo, o que acabou com o moreno tropeçando no próprio pé e quase caindo, mas gargalhando no final, o que fez Baekhyun rir também.

Eles estavam definitivamente bêbados.

“Se você me girar mais uma vez eu acho que vou vomitar” Kyungsoo riu e voltou a apoiar as mãos nos ombros de Baekhyun para se equilibrar. “Eu disse que se eu passasse mal a culpa seria sua. Vê se não reclama depois quando tiver que cuidar de mim.”

“E quando foi que eu já reclamei disso?” Baekhyun perguntou sincero mas se arrependeu no minuto seguinte. Kyungsoo relaxou os ombros e seus olhos se enchem de ternura e carinho, enquanto ele pendia a cabeça para o lado para encarar Baekhyun de um jeito engraçado.

O Byun conhecia muito bem aquele olhar e _não_. Definitivamente não. Ele não precisava disso agora.

“Sabe, eu nunca te agradeci realmente por você ter aceitado vir comigo até aqui. Você sempre topa todas as loucuras e roubadas que eu te meto sem pensar duas vezes e é sério Baek, eu não poderia ter ninguém melhor ao meu lado, você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.”

_Tarde demais._

E lá estava aquele sentimento amargo na boca de Baekhyun que sempre aparecia quando Kyungsoo vinha com esse papo de que ele era o _melhor amigo do mundo inteirinho_.

Não que Baekhyun não gostasse de saber que era uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida do moreno, para falar a verdade ele adorava ser tão especial para o mais novo, mas, de alguma forma, aquele papo sempre deixava um rastro de tristeza quase imperceptível em seu peito, tão fraco que era fácil para o loiro não perceber, ou fingir que não percebia.

Mas então Kyungsoo sorria grande daquele jeito que só ele conseguia e Baekhyun fingia não notar toda aquela bagunça dentro de si, como ele estava fazendo naquele exato momento enquanto observava os olhos de Kyungsoo se transformarem em duas meia luas e sua boca ficar em formato de coração e _droga_.

Aquele sorriso, aquele maldito sorriso poderia derreter geleiras. _De verdade_. Sabe aquelas calotas polares gigantes que derreteram e se desgrudaram da Antártida? Baekhyun estava a um passo de ligar para o Greenpeace e contar sobre sua teoria.

Baekhyun odiava o que aquele sorriso provocava dentro de si, era complicado demais e o loiro nunca gostou de coisas complicadas, mesmo que nesse caso significasse ignorar a verdade. Era mais fácil e muito mais simples desse jeito.

Pena que o coração do Byun não concordava com aquilo e sempre decidia agir por conta própria, como agora.

“Soo,” Baekhyun começou dizendo e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno encarando o palco a sua frente ao invés das orbes castanhas do mesmo. Estava com vergonha e sentia sua bochechas arderem, deveria estar mais vermelho que um tomate. “Não precisa me agradecer por nada disso, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim se fosse eu no seu lugar.” Kyungsoo o abraçou um pouco mais forte concordando com o que o loiro havia dito. “Você sabe que a nossa amizade é uma das coisa mais importantes na minha vida, se não a mais importante, não sabe?” Baekhyun respirou fundo sentindo o cheirinho suave do perfume do moreno se misturar com o cheiro de laranja dos drinks que ele havia tomado. “Mas, é que… É-é que, às vezes, eu-”

Baekhyun não conseguiu terminar de falar o que quer que estava preste a dizer — não estava raciocinando direito e as palavras saiam de sua boca sem permissão alguma — porque Kyungsoo dobrou os joelhos e se encolheu na sua frente do nada, como se estivesse se escondendo.

“Droga, droga, droga.” Baekhyun ouviu Kyungsoo murmurar.

“O que é que deu em você? Está passando mal?”

“Ele está aqui.”

“Quem está aqui?” Baekhyun perguntou virando a cabeça para os lado a procura de um rosto conhecido.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol está aqui, com o noivo.”

“O que- Como-”

“Jongdae disse que eles chegariam hoje a tarde, se lembra?” Kyungsoo deu dois passos para trás ao mesmo tempo que puxava o corpo de Baekhyun junto consigo como um escudo. “Ele não pode me ver aqui de jeito nenhum. Escuta, eu vou sair pelos fundos e te encontro no nosso quarto.”

“Agora?” _Mas o que-_

“Sim, agora! Nós não temos tempo. Tenta não ser visto quando for pagar a conta, eu te dou a minha parte depois. Te vejo mais tarde.”

E então Kyungsoo foi embora, assim, fácil, deixando um Baekhyun plantado no meio da pista de dança para trás e ainda meio desnorteado, tanto pela ação repentina do melhor amigo quando pelo turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si que, infelizmente, não haviam desaparecido junto com a figura do moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FedEx = empresa americana de remessa expressa de correspondência, documentos e objetos.
> 
> música que o baekhyun e o soo dançaram: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0fQm9OsMcw


	3. I don't wanna be just another ex-love

Baekhyun observou a imensidão azulada a sua frente e respirou fundo.

A areia estava morna por conta do sol forte que brilhou o dia inteiro, a brisa que soprava do mar agora era mais gélida do que fresca, um aviso de que a noite estava chegando sorrateiramente. Contudo, era o céu a parte preferida de Baekhyun. Tons de amarelo, laranja, rosa e até mesmo roxo pintavam a tela azul clara daquele final de tarde.

Baekhyun não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, apenas sentado, observando o céu e sentindo o cheiro do mar. 

Depois do que aconteceu ontem no bar, Baekhyun estava uma bagunça que só, não que ele não estivesse naquele estado a um bom tempo, mas havia acontecido algo a mais enquanto dançava com Kyungsoo que fez o coração do Byun dançar ula de cabeça para baixo enquanto andava de montanha-russa. 

O loiro não sabia dizer se tinha sido o álcool — embora já tivesse ficado bêbado na companhia de Kyungsoo antes, mais vezes do que poderia contar —, ou as luzes, ou a música calma, ou a lua brilhante, ou até mesmo a presença e as palavras do melhor amigo que havia o deixado assim.

Era difícil de dizer, difícil de explicar, mas Baekhyun tinha um palpite, e aquilo deixava sua cabeça girando e seus neurônios dançando com vários pontos de interrogação. 

No fundo, no fundo mesmo, Baekhyun sabia a resposta para as perguntas que o rondavam, mas a verdade nua e crua era que o loiro tinha medo de respondê-las e mais medo ainda das respostas que o melhor amigo lhe diria caso decidisse parar de ser um covarde.

Então Baekhyun decidiu passar o dia inteiro ali na praia, pouco lhe importava se tivesse pegado algum tipo de isolação, nessa altura do campeonato nada doía mais do que seu coração quando as palavras de Kyungsoo voltavam a rondar sua mente.

_Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter._

Baekhyun era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. O melhor amigo que Kyungsoo poderia ter. 

Baekhyun se orgulhava disso, e muito, se não fosse pelo fato de que não queria ser _apenas_ o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun queria mais e, admitir isso para si mesmo sempre lhe causava um arrepio na espinha por mil e um motivos que o loiro poderia listar em ordem alfabética, numérica, de importância ou até mesmo desenhar se alguém lhe pedisse.

E se Kyungsoo não gostasse de si do mesmo jeito ou nunca fosse vê-lo com outros olhos? E se Kyungsoo ainda fosse apaixonado por Chanyeol? E se Kyungsoo achasse estranho que seu melhor amigo, aquele a quem ele confiou os seu maiores segredos e seus piores micos, nutrisse uma paixão por si desde o ensino médio? E se Kyungsoo não levar a sério os sentimentos de Baekhyun porque o loiro nunca conseguiu manter um relacionamento por mais de dois meses porque sempre procurava pelo Do nos seus parceiros e se frustrava quando não o via? E se Kyungsoo ficasse desconfortável ao ponto de nunca mais querer falar com o loiro? E se a amizade de uma vida inteira acabasse por causa do coração idiota de Baekhyun?

_E se?_

Era tanta coisa em jogo que aquele medo que se instalava em Baekhyun toda vez que ele pensava sobre o assunto fazia seu estômago doer.

Pelo menos o mar o acalmava. O cheiro, o som, a cor, o movimento das ondas, aquilo tudo ajudava Baekhyun a não pensar no fato de que sim, seria um covarde para o resto da vida se aquilo significasse que ainda teria Kyungsoo ao seu lado.

“Estou começando a pensar que você criou raízes aí.”

Baekhyun girou o pescoço para encontrar a figura simpática de Jongdae parada atrás de si e sorriu sem graça, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

“Passei algumas vezes por aqui hoje e não o vi se mover nem um centímetro.”

“Gosto daqui. É um bom lugar para pensar.”

Jongdae balançou a cabeça parecendo entender o que Baekhyun queria dizer antes de se sentar ao lado do mesmo na areia fofa.

“E cadê a sua outra metade? Ou você está aqui para pensar nela _e_ sobre ela?”

“Minha outra metade?” Baekhyun perguntou confuso mas duvidando que sabia de quem Jongdae se referia.

“Kyungsoo. Seu melhor amigo. Aquele baixinho de quem você gosta.”

Baekhyun olhou para o gerente de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, _não era possível que-_

“V-você deve ter se confundido, e-eu-” Baekhyun tossiu para disfarçar o desconforto, o loiro podia apostar que ficou com o rosto mais vermelho de vergonha em cinco segundo do que o dia todo com a pele exposta ao Sol sem protetor solar. “Eu não estou apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo.”

“E quem aqui disse que você estava?” 

_Droga._

Jongdae apenas riu se divertindo com a situação. “Não precisa negar, você é mais transparente que as águas de Ke’e*.”

“O que isso significa? Como foi que você descobriu? Não é possível!” 

“Cara, sem querer ofender mas você é bem óbvio. O jeito que você olha para ele quando ele está falando algo, ou quando ele não está falando nada também, o jeito como você fala com ele e sobre ele... Eu faço o mesmo com a minha namorada.” 

Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não, não e não. Se Jongdae sabia e estivesse falando a verdade então quer dizer que…

“Fora que eu vi vocês dois dançando ontem no bar. Seu sorriso brilhava mais do que qualquer estrela no céu e, quando Kyungsoo foi embora, você murchou tanto que eu realmente pensei em ir até você e te regar como uma plantinha triste, só que com vodka.” 

Jongdae riu da própria piada, bem sem graça na opinião de Baekhyun, porém o loiro está mais preocupado com outras coisa no momento do que a falta de senso de humor do gerente. 

“Mas é sério, eu não sei como o seu amigo ainda não descobriu, vocês até que formariam um belo casal. Por que é que você não se confessa logo?”

Por quê? POR QUÊ? 

Baekhyun queria gritar com o gerente, não que o mesmo merecesse tal grosseria da parte do Byun, mas era que falando daquele jeito tudo parecia ser tão simples e fácil, a descomplexidade de Kim Jongdae deixava Baekhyun frustrado — não tanto quando o próprio medo do loiro em relação aos próprios sentimentos, mas ainda isso, aquilo tudo era tão, tão… _ugh!_ — se é que aquilo fazia algum sentido.

“É mais complicado do que parece.” Baekhyun preferiu responder ao invés de começar a xingar o rapaz ao seu lado.

“Complicado? Não vai me dizer que tem medo de perder a amizade dele?”

“Mas é claro que eu tenho, que tipo de pergunta é essa?!”

Jongdae riu descrente daquela vez, _o que é que tinha de errado com aquele gerente?_

“Sua vida amorosa é um total clichê, aposto que Kyungsoo faz o tipo tapado que nunca notou os seu sentimento assim como tenho certeza que você nunca se esforçou para demonstrar o que realmente sente e preferiu ficar nesse drama enquanto assistia a pessoa por quem você é apaixonado se apaixonar por outras pessoas.”

“Não é bem assim.” Baekhyun revirou os olhos irritado, por mais que não gostasse de admitir sabia que o outro estava certo.

“Ah não? Então como é?”

Baekhyun não queria conversar sobre aquele assunto, na verdade ele nunca conversou com ninguém sobre aquele assunto, até porque contar para os seus amigos em Seul seria o mesmo que contar para Kyungsoo já que ambos tinham muitos amigos em comum, e discutir sua vida amorosa com seus pais não está em seus planos.

Mas aqui, do outro lado do mundo, com um estranho de sotaque forte e que ele nunca mais veria na vida daqui a algumas semanas… Até que parecia uma boa ideia, mesmo que a companhia em si fosse um pouco irritante. Talvez se Baekhyun dissesse todas as sua preocupações em voz alta para alguém elas passariam a ser apenas isso, preocupações, bobas e sem sentido, e o caminho que o loiro tinha medo de traçar se tornaria simples, como Jongdae havia sugerido.

“Kyungsoo não é um tapado e eu já dei algumas dicas para ele, até tentei falar o que sentia algumas vezes. Ontem mesmo foi uma delas, mas toda vez algo acontece e eu acabo desistindo ou perdendo a coragem.”

“Sinceramente? Você não é nenhuma garota branca, Baekhyun. Pare de dar dicas. E. Chama. Ele. Para. Sair.”

“Há muita coisa em jogo...” Baekhyun suspirou antes de continuar, diminuindo o tom de voz em um misto de vergonha, preocupação e tristeza. “E se ele me achar um estranho e não quiser mais ser meu amigo? Depois de viver uma vida inteira ao lado dele acho que não saberia _ficar_ sem ele.”

“Deus, você é até mesmo dramático como um personagem de um drama! Como é que sua vida ainda não virou um romance?”

Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros e se encolheu um pouco, deveria voltar logo para o quarto, passar a noite na praia estava fora de cogitação.

“Olha, eu sei que a opinião de alguém de fora e que mal te conhece não será uma das melhores mas… mas as coisas não precisam ser tão complexas quanto parecem ser, os seus sentimentos não precisam ser complicados a não ser que você faça deles assim, se apaixonar e estar apaixonado é uma das coisas mais fáceis do mundo,” Baekhyun abraçou o próprio peito sem saber se era por conta do vento gelado e o leve arrepio que estava lhe causando ou por conta das palavras de Jongdae. “Eu entendo o seu receio em se confessar mas você quer mesmo passar o resto da sua vida se sentindo assim? Você quer mesmo ter que um dia ser padrinho de casamento do cara que você gosta e ter que ficar sorrindo no altar enquanto ele promete passar o resto da vida com outra pessoa que não seja você?”

“Eu só quero a felicidade dele, mesmo que ela seja ao lado de outra pessoa.”

“E a sua felicidade, uh? Não conta?” 

A felicidade de Baekhyun era a de Kyungsoo, mesmo que com uma pontada de tristeza no meio do peito. Porém o loiro não queria dizer isso ao gerente, já estava sendo patético demais até mesmo para os seus próprios conceitos. 

“Você não quer estar _tão_ apaixonado e contar para todo o mundo sobre a pessoa incrível que você ama? Você não quer estar tão feliz ao ponto de conseguir fazer as nuvens se afastarem só com o seu sorriso? Saber que o seu lado da grama é mais verde? Porque até pode parecer complicado agora, mas amar é fácil.”

“Você está citando McFly para mim?” Baekhyun perguntou desacreditado mas sorrindo para o gerente que apenas deu risada.

“Isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero dizer é que você não precisa voltar para aquele quarto e dizer que o ama assim na lata, mas não custa nada tentar, não é? Vocês estão no Havaí, caramba! O próprio paraíso na terra! E essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo na praia desde que chegou aqui, o baixinho então só saiu do hotel ontem. Por que você não o chama para sair amanhã, talvez fazer algum roteiro, experimentar as comidas da região, fazer uma aula de surf, sei lá? Dai, quem sabe assim, no meio do pôr do sol, depois de um dia incrível, você não tenta falar sobre os seus sentimentos ou pelo menos tenta testar as águas e ver no que dá. E então? O que me diz? Não quer ser feliz também?”

***

Quando Baekhyun voltou para o quarto já se passava das oito, o loiro havia decidido jantar com Jongdae no restaurante do hotel quando o mesmo o convidou e chegou à conclusão que até que o rapaz não era de todo mal e, apesar de um pouco intrometido e das piadas ruins, ele tinha razão, essa era a única parte sobre o Kim que Baekhyun não havia gostado: o fato dele estar certo.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto 3867 Baekhyun encontrou um Kyungsoo sentado na cama rodeado de tecido e mais tecido rosa claro. Havia um copo de meio litro do que parecia ser vitamina de banana pela metade em cima no criado mudo. O moreno tinha uma tesoura na mão e cortava com muita concentração todo aquele pano que, naquela quantidade e do modo que estava em volta do Do, fazia a figura do mesmo parecer menor.

“Oi.” Baekhyun disse tentando chamar a atenção do melhor amigo que estava concentrado demais no que quer que estivesse fazendo. Foi só quando o loiro se sentou na cama que o moreno pareceu notar a sua presença levantando a cabeça rapidamente para lhe comprimentar.

“Ah, oi. Por onde você andou o dia todo?”

“Estava na praia. O clima estava bom então decidi aproveitar um pouco.” Bem, aquilo não era uma mentira, talvez uma meia verdade. “Você deveria fazer mesmo, sabia? Aposto que nem saiu do quarto hoje.”

“Na verdade eu sai sim, fui atrás disso aqui.” O moreno balançou o tecido em suas mãos para indicar sobre o que estava se referindo.

“E eu posso saber o que é tudo isso?”

“São os vestidos das madrinhas daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.”

“E eles se materializaram aqui no nosso quarto do nada?”

“Hm, vamos dizer que sim, com uma gorjeta bem grande até mágica eu faço acontecer.”

Baekhyun girou os olhos e preferiu não questionar o amigo, sabia que aquilo fazia parte do plano dele em acabar com o casamento do Park, o loiro nem quis mexer nos tais vestidos para saber o que Kyungsoo havia feito com os mesmo, preferindo deitar de barriga para cima em cima dos tecidos e encarar o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo; Byun tinha algo mais importante em mente no momento.

“Sabe, eu jantei com o Jongdae hoje e ele estava falando sobre esse roteiro que parece bem divertido,” Baekhyun disse calmamente, ele bem sabia que não seria fácil convencer o Do. “Se chama Lele’a Mana ou Le’ale’a Mana* ou algo do tipo, ele me disse que é um dos roteiro mais procurado e que acontece durante as quintas e aos domingos e olha só, para a nossa sorte amanhã é domingo! E então, o que me diz?”

Kyungsoo demorou um pouco para respondê-lo, os dedos longos de Baekhyun batucavam sobre a própria barriga em antecipação, ele estava pronto para seguir o conselho de Jongdae. Primeiro: um dia incrível, segundo: ser sincero sobre o que sentia, apenas dois passo, rápido e fácil, sem complicações. Isto é, se Kyungsoo aceitasse.

“Eu não sei não, Baek. Amanhã vai faltar exatamente uma semana para o casamento acontecer, provavelmente as coisas da cerimônia irão chegar e eu estava contando com a sua ajuda para colocar algumas coisas que tenho em mente em prática.”

Baekhyun respirou pesado mas não iria desistir, não dessa vez.

“Mas você prometeu que iríamos nos divertir também e eu sei que durante essa semana você não vai fazer nada além de infernizar a vida do Chanyeol, é por isso que eu queria que fôssemos amanhã. Pense nisso como… como… como um dia de calmaria antes do caos. Acho que é assim o ditado.”

Kyungsoo o olhou esquisito balançando a cabeça como se o que Baekhyun tivesse dito não fizesse o menor sentido, e não fizesse mesmo, mas o Byun já estava a um passo do desespero, era de se esperar por isso.

“Nós ainda temos alguns dia aqui depois do casamento acontecer e-”

“Isso se não nos descobrirem, nos denunciarem e sermos deportados de volta para a Coreia.”

“Você está sendo muito dramático.”

“E você está sendo um péssimo melhor amigo.”

Baekhyun soube que tinha ganhando quando viu o moreno abaixar a cabeça e colocar as mãos sobre o colo. 

Por mais que Baekhyun odiasse quando era ele o motivo daquela expressão tristonha e carregada de culpa de Kyungsoo, ele sabia que o que havia dito era verdade. 

Caramba, Baekhyun fazia de tudo por Kyungsoo, até mesmo ir para o Havaí para destruir o casamento do ex dele. Por outro lado, o loiro estava quase implorando para o Kyungsoo para que eles se divertissem um pouco, só um pouquinho que fosse, desde que colocaram os pés para fora do avião. 

Não era justo, Kyungsoo sabia.

“Tudo bem, me desculpe. Você tem razão. Você sempre faz tudo o que eu peço e eu não fiz nada além de dizer obrigado algumas vezes.” Kyungsoo suspirou consciente da própria culpa. “Um dia de folga não vai fazer mal a ninguém, não é? E eu preciso mesmo comemorar a minha vitória de hoje.”

Tudo bem que não era esse o motivo pelo qual Baekhyun queria que Kyungsoo saísse com ele, mas já era um começo.

“Eu só tenho uma condição.”

“Qual?”

“Nada de falar sobre Chanyeol, o casamento ou qualquer outro plano que você tenha em mente. Amanhã será o _nosso_ dia. Por favorzinho?” Baekhyun tentou ao máximo fazer os mesmos olhos pidões que Kyungsoo fazia quando pedia algo para si mas tinha certeza que estava com uma expressão totalmente estranha no rosto. 

Entretanto, quando Kyungsoo riu e balançou a cabeça concordando, Baekhyun sentiu seu coração vacilar por um segundo. 

Talvez houvesse alguma esperança.

***

Baekhyun estava realmente impressionado com o quanto de coisas poderiam ser feitas durante vinte e quatro horas.

Na primeira vez que o loiro olhou o itinerário do roteiro que havia escolhido para fazer com Kyungsoo ele não havia ligado muito paras as atividades listadas no pequeno folheto azul porém, depois de ter a confirmação do Do, Baekhyun estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia achado toda aquela programação um pouco pretensiosa.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo acordaram às cinco horas da manhã — com vários protestos e reclamações da parte do moreno que logo foram silenciadas quando Baekhyun o lembrou do motivo de estarem fazendo aquilo — e encontraram a guia do roteiro no saguão principal do hotel junto ao pequeno grupo de turistas com quem seguiriam juntos durante o dia.

Apesar de não ser muito fã desse tipo de viagem guiada, Baekhyun até que não estava tão incomodado com a ideia de ter uma guia. Malia, que o loiro apostava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que si, sorria com simpatia para o pequeno grupo de pessoas que iria guiar naquele dia, um total de oito, contando com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Também não haviam crianças (exatamente como Jongdae havia dito que seria, “ _domingos são os melhores dias para esse tipo de passeio_ ”) o que o loiro considerava uma vitória já que não era muito chegado naquelas pequenas criaturinhas e não sabia como agir perto das mesmas.

O plano era conhecer parte do lado leste da ilha, fazer alguns mergulhos, conhecer um dos vulcões mais visitados da ilha de Oahu e terminar o dia no parque de Pearl Harbor.

Baekhyun já podia sentir os calcanhares doerem de tanto que andaria naquele dia. Mas valeria a pena.

Enquanto eles pegavam uma rodovia para o leste, Malia dizia algo sobre como aquela costa era a mais bonita de toda a ilha e, que durante a maior parte do ano, as baleia jubartes poderiam ser avistadas em praticamente todas as praias da região.

Para ser sincero Baekhyun não havia prestado muita atenção no que a moça explicava, preferindo ouvir atentamente todos os barulhinhos extremamente fofos que um Kyungsoo sonolento fazia enquanto cochilava em seu ombro.

A primeira parada do grupo foi em Makapu’u. A praia estava praticamente deserta já que as correntes e canais ali eram mais fortes que o normal, mas Baekhyun estranhamente havia gostado daquele detalhe já que fazia o lugar parecer um paraíso intocado: a água cristalina e a areia mais branca que as nuvens do céu.

O sono de Kyungsoo desapareceu enquanto eles caminhavam pela trilha que dava acesso ao farol de Makapu’u, o moreno não parava de tirar fotos durante o caminho e toda vez que via algo que chama a sua atenção puxava Baekhyun pela barra da camiseta para mostrá-lo também.

A trilha não era difícil — cerca de trinta minutos até atingirem o topo da montanha —, um único caminho havia sido pavimentado devido ao grande número de visitantes, o que também facilitava na subida. 

Durante o caminho eles haviam visto algumas piscinas naturais no meios das rochas onde a água era quente e totalmente escura, um pouco intimidador na opinião de Baekhyun, mas totalmente inofensivas segundo Malia. 

Três holandeses que faziam parte do grupo decidiram se arriscar no meio das pedras e da vegetação. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo concordaram silenciosamente em uma troca de olhares — coisa de melhor amigo — que preferiam ir até o final e disfrutar da vista que os aguardavam, o que foi de fato a melhor decisão que poderia ter tido.

O farol em si não era muito grande, mas o telhado vermelho sangue e o lugar em que estava localizado (na ponta na montanha) fazia Baekhyun se sentir pequeno no mundo.

O prédio da sinaleira era fechado ao público, porém o mirante compensa por isso. Olhando para o horizonte, depois de alguns quilômetro de mar, Baekhyun podia ver a ilha inabitável de Mānan, já ao olhar para baixo tudo que enxergava era o as ondas fortes batendo contra as rochas da montanha. 

Baekhyun não sabia o que temia mais no momento: o desconhecido da ilha de Mānan, a fúria das águas do mar de Makapu’u ou o jeito como Kyungsoo apoiava as duas mãos do parapeito do mirante e respirava fundo de olhos fechado, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos, para então depois se virar para Baekhyun e sorrir pequeno, fazendo o coração do loiro bater mais forte em seu peito do que as ondas lá embaixo contra as pedras.

( _Definitivamente a última opção._ )

Quando eles desceram a trilha já era nove da manhã, o sol antes ameno agora ardia a pele de Baekhyun e a brisa que soprava do mar ainda era forte mas tão refrescante como quando eles subiam até o farol. Baekhyun quase pulou de felicidade quando Malia anunciou que a próxima atividade seria mergulho.

*

Hanauma Bay era uma baía que ficava um pouco mais ao sudeste, a uns quarenta minutos de Makapu’u, e foi escolhida como a praia mais bonita de todo os Estados Unidos. 

Depois de assistirem ao vídeo educativo obrigatório para entrarem no parque, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo decidirem ficar na parte interna da baía, as ondas eram pequenas e a água estava mais gelada por ali, o que foi um alívio para a pele sensível de Baekhyun; a quantidade de corais naquela região era de tirar o fôlego.

Haviam inúmeros peixes por ali também, além de ouriços de diversas cores e tamanhos. Toda vez que Kyungsoo via um dava risada e chamava por Baekhyun, como um criancinha empolgada na sua primeira visita ao aquário.

Baekhyun achou fofo, apesar de não gostar de crianças.

Foi Byun que notou uma tartaruga-marinha nadando próxima a turista japonesa de seu grupo. Malia explicou que era raro elas virem até aquela parte de Hanauma Bay mas que aquele fato compensa por eles ainda não terem avistado nenhuma baleia jubarte na parte externa da praia. 

Kyungsoo se agachou próximo a tartaruga e passou a mão em seu casco enquanto a mesma nadava entre os corais. O cabelo dele estava molhado e os olhos brilhavam encantado pelo animal. 

Baekhyun observou o sol refletir na pele alva do moreno enquanto gotas de água desciam pelos músculos de suas costas. Kyungsoo parecia relaxado, tranquilo, _livre_. Já tinha algum tempo desde a última vez que Baekhyun o viu assim, isso deixava o seu coração mais leve e fazia o canto de seus lábios subirem involuntariamente.

“Talvez depois disso, nós possamos mergulhar com golfinhos.” Kyungsoo sugeriu e o sorriso de Baekhyun cresceu ainda mais com a possibilidade de passar mais tempo se divertindo com o melhor amigo ao invés de alimentar o plano de vingança contra Park.

Durante o almoço Baekhyun quebrou a própria regra sobre não tocar no nome de Chanyeol. O loiro precisava ter certeza dos sentimentos que Kyungsoo nutria pelo mais alto, seja eles qual forem, antes de enfim seguir o conselho de Jongdae.

“Você parece mais leve hoje, está se divertindo?”

“Sim! Acho que você tinha razão sobre curtir um pouco, estava perdendo muita coisa ficando somente dentro do hotel e, agora que nós experimentamos e vimos algumas coisas, quero ver tudo e fazer tudo o que puder enquanto a gente estiver aqui!” Kyungsoo respondeu animado fazendo Baekhyun rir de sua reação.

“Eu sempre tenho razão, achei que já estivesse acostumado com isso.” Baekhyun disse por fim, observando Kyungsoo fazer uma careta enquanto comia um prato com pedaços de abacaxi assado. O loiro mordeu a própria bochecha tentando escolher suas próximas palavras. “Eu disse aquilo porque, sabe, você poderia aproveitar mais momentos como esses se não estivesse tão obcecado em acabar com o matrimônio do Park.”

“Eu achei que nós não iríamos falar sobre ele hoje.”

“Eu sei, eu sei. É só que… Eu me preocupo com você, Soo. Sei que você ainda sente algo por Chanyeol, mesmo não admitindo. Me preocupo que todo esse plano de vingança não dê em nada e que bagunce ainda mais os seus sentimentos te deixando mais e mais preso ao Park.”

“Ei, ei, ei, vamos com calma por aqui. Primeiro que eu não sinto mais nada pelo Chanyeol e eu estou justamente fazendo isso para me livrar dele de uma vez por todas.”

“Será mesmo, Soo? Eu te conheço melhor do que conheço a mim mesmo. Não sei o que você sente pelo Park, mas sei que _sente_.”

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos revirando a comida em seu prato com o garfo. Aquilo era resposta suficiente para Baekhyun que naquele momento odiou estar sempre certo.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente desviando o olhar para a janela para observar as palmeiras balançando com o vento lá fora como se fosse a visão mais interessante do mundo — era que olhar para o Do naquele momento fazia seu coração doer. Havia perdido completamente a fome, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, perdido dentro de si. 

Quando Kyungsoo voltou a falar, ainda que com a voz baixa, Baekhyun saltou na cadeira se assustando um pouco ao ser puxado de volta para a realidade.

“Odeio ter que admitir isso mais uma vez em menos de dez minutos mas… mas você tem razão, eu ainda sinto algo por Chanyeol. E antes que você me julgue ou pense qualquer outra coisa, não, não é amor, nem paixão, nem qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Eu parei de ama-lo no dia que ele disse aquelas coisas horríveis sobre mim para mim.” Kyungsoo olhava para um ponto fixo na mesa, Baekhyun podia dizer de olhos fechados que ele estava revivendo as memória daquele dia profético em sua cabeça. “Você pode até pensar que todo aquele lance de traição foi a pior coisa que aconteceu entre mim e ele mas não foi, até porque eu já estou acostumado a ser trocado, sei que não sou suficiente para ninguém e talvez nunca serei.”

Baekhyun queria gritar. Pegar Kyungsoo pelos ombros e gritar para o moreno que ele era _sim_ suficiente, mais do que suficiente, que Kyungsoo era perfeito e que qualquer um que tenha tido a chance de receber o seu amor poderia se considerar um dos seres humanos mais sortudos do mundo inteiro. Do mundo, não. Do planeta, do universo, da galáxia e do que mais que existisse lá fora. Baekhyun queria gritar para que o moreno entendesse que não era sua culpa se todos os caras com quem ele esteve não souberam o valorizar e, que para si, Kyungsoo _sempre_ seria suficiente.

Entretanto, o loiro não disse nada, apenas se concentrou no barulho da respiração de Kyungsoo e esperou, esperou, esperou. Kyungsoo precisava terminar o que havia começado a dizer. Baekhyun _precisava_ que ele terminasse.

“Mas foram as palavras dele que realmente me machucaram, Baek. E é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso. Sei que em algumas partes você não entende isso e que também só aceitou essa loucura 50% porque você quer socar o Chanyeol porque ele me traiu e 50% porque você faz tudo o que eu peço. Mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que não o amo mais. Talvez o que eu sinta seja raiva, mágoa ou rancor, mas tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi para que isso passasse, para que eu parasse de sentir porque Baekhyun: eu não quero mais sentir. Isso me machuca demais. Eu só quero que isso acabe e que eu possa seguir em frente. Só quero finalmente guardar ele no coração, assim como todos os que já foram embora e não olharam para trás. Eu quero não ter que olhar para trás também.”

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça. Sem saber o que dizer, o loiro abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos que repousavam em seu colo. Baekhyun não queria se confessar, ele não _podia_ se confessar, não quando Kyungsoo estava fazendo de tudo para se curar, para curar o seu coração, pisoteado e quebrado incontáveis vezes.

Ao invés disso, Baekhyun disse: “Sabe, todo esse seu foco e determinação em devolver tudo o que o Park te fez me faz lembrar do Stitch, _‘seu nível de marra é estranhamente alto para alguém do seu tamanho_.‘”

Kyungsoo apenas riu da piada desajeitada de Baekhyun., ou pelo menos da tentativa de piada. O loiro sorriu também.

*

Depois do almoço o grupo seguiu até o Parque Diamond Head onde ficava a cratera do vulcão de mesmo nome, inativo a cerca de 150 mil anos.

Baekhyun adorou a ideia de estar dentro do que um dia foi um vulcão, Kyungsoo por outro lado tentava disfarçar o medo que sentia a cada passo que dava, se agarrando ao braço de Baekhyun e soltando logo em seguida quando o loiro virava para si e ria dos seus movimentos contidos.

A última parada do dia era o Parque e Memorial de Pearl Harbor porém, tanto Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun estavam cansados de andar e concordaram que não aproveitariam tanto o passeio se fossem daquele jeito. Kyungsoo então sugeriu que eles fossem assistir ao pôr do sol na praia e voltassem ao memorial outro dia.

(Baekhyun estava adorando o fato de que Kyungsoo havia feito diversos outros planos para eles durante o todo o dia.)

Os dois se sentaram próximo ao mar, onde as ondas conseguiam molhar a ponta de seus pés. A areia, mesmo molhada, ainda era morna, o sol se deitava no horizonte pintando o céu e refletindo tons de laranja na água e, de alguma forma, a visão era totalmente diferente da que Baekhyun havia assistido sozinho no dia anterior.

Talvez fosse a companhia. Ou talvez não.

Eles estavam em silêncio a algum tempo, Kyungsoo de olhos fechados com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e Baekhyun desenhando figuras geométricas aleatórias entre os dois, o vento balançando o cabelo e a camiseta de ambos.

A falta de palavras não era nada desconfortável — coisa de anos de convivência —, mas fazia a mente de Baekhyun ficar revivendo o pequeno momento que eles tiveram durante o almoço. Apesar do loiro ter conseguido descontrair o clima pesado que se instalou na mesa depois do desabafo de Kyungsoo, as palavras do mesmo não o deixavam em paz.

_Não sou suficiente._

Baekhyun se sentía culpado por ter feito Kyungsoo admitir aquilo, mas também sentia raiva de todos aqueles que um dia o fizeram se sentir assim. 

“Ei,” O loiro cutucou as costelas de Kyungsoo para fazer o mesmo abrir os olhos e prestar atenção em si. “Me desculpa por tocado naquele assunto durante o almoço. Quebrei a minha própria regra e ainda te deixei triste.”

“Que bobagem, você não me deixou triste. Acho até que foi bom deixar tudo aquilo sair e desabafar, fazia algum tempo que nós não conversávamos sério daquele jeito, então obrigado.”

“Pelo o quê?”

“Por se preocupar, eu... acho?” Kyungsoo juntou as sobrancelhas e então sorriu, naquele instante Baekhyun soube que estava tudo bem entre eles.

Eles voltaram a observar o sol se esconder atrás do mar e dar lugar a algumas estrelas no céu, o mesmo ainda estava claro, uma mistura de branco, rosa e azul claro. A lua logo logo apareceria também.

“Está vendo aquilo ali?” Baekhyun apontou para o céu esperando Kyungsoo seguir seu olhar. “É a sua estrela.” 

“Minha estrela?” Kyungsoo riu. “Por que?” 

“Porque é bem pequena, mas também é a mais brilhante.”

“Você diz isso como se não tivéssemos quase a mesma altura.” Kyungsoo cruzou os braços em aborrecimento por Baekhyun tê-lo chamado de baixinho, franzindo a testa e formando um biquinho de chateação com os lábios carnudos. O loiro apenas queria beija-lo e beijá-lo e beijá-lo e-

“O que eu estou tentando dizer seu idiota, é que você não precisa de ninguém para te fazer feliz, você brilha por si só.” Baekhyun sorriu para o moreno tentando mostrar o quão sincera era suas palavras. “Você é incrível Kyungsoo, muito mais do que você imagina. Você é como… como uma obra de arte: nem todos irão te entender, mas aqueles que sim nunca o esqueceram, e eu sou a prova viva disso. Soo, eu quero que saiba que você não é o problema e nunca será, o problema está naqueles idiotas que um dia tiveram o seu coração mas que foram burros o bastante para não valorizar isso.”

Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno e por uma fração de segundo Baekhyun viu algo cintilar nas orbes castanhas do outro. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun e murmurou um ‘obrigado’ bem baixinho que o loiro seria incapaz de ouvir se os dois não estivessem tão próximos.

Mas ele não precisava agradecer até porque Baekhyun só havia sido sincero. 

E era verdade, tudinho mesmo. Kyungsoo não era nada menos do que incrível, e Baekhyun iria até o fim do mundo se precisasse para lhe provar isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le’ale’a Mana: Felicidade; Poder espiritual.   
> *Ke’e: a praia com a água mais cristalina no Havaí. 
> 
> sim eu citei the better man project nesse finalzinho porque eu amo muito aquela frase aa  
> se alguém se perguntou, a música do mcfly que o jongdae se referiu no começo no capitulo é love is easy   
> é isto, até 🤙


	4. Your hand prints on my soul

A semana que se seguiu foi surpreendentemente melhor do que Baekhyun poderia imaginar.

Baekhyun pensou que depois do domingo incrível que ele e Kyungsoo tiveram, o moreno ia se esquecer totalmente de si e focar 100% da sua atenção em destruir a cerimônia de Chanyeol, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Na segunda eles passaram boa parte do dia no Memorial de Pearl Harbor. Na terça, nadaram com os golfinhos como Kyungsoo havia sugerido antes. Na quarta, o moreno decidiu que seria divertido se eles fizessem uma aula de surf, o que foi um completo desastre já que Kyungsoo não tinha nenhuma coordenação motora e Baekhyun descobriu que não tinha nem um pingo de equilíbrio em si mesmo, o que resultou em dois marmanjos cheios de dores musculares, olhos ardendo e boca salgada. O preço que se paga por ser sedentário, Baekhyun pensou — mas, de fato, havia sido divertido.

Mas é claro que Kyungsoo não havia se esquecido totalmente do porque eles estavam ali. 

Quando eles estavam em Pearl Harbor encontraram alguns dos convidados do Park que já haviam chegado e o Do tentou arrancar informações dos mesmos fingindo ser inocente e amigável. O mergulho com os golfinhos teve que acabar um pouco mais cedo já que Sehun, o futuro marido do Chanyeol, havia chegado no local junto com alguns parentes e o Do quase teve um surto achando que a qualquer momento o próprio Park iria aparecer por ali e todo o seu esforço iria por água abaixo. 

Porém, de certo modo, todas as _ações de destruição_ de Kyungsoo estavam em segundo plano e Baekhyun, obviamente, estava adorando isso. 

Estava adorando ter a atenção do melhor amigo para si — pelo menos na maior parte do tempo — que até esquecia que queria socar o Park e que estava naquela ilha para fazer a vida do mesmo e do seu futuro marido um inferno junto de Kyungsoo.

Por outro lado, Baekhyun adorava viver compartilhando sorrisos com Kyungsoo e logas caminhadas na beira do mar durante o pôr do sol, sendo o centro do universo para o moreno como o mesmo era para si, mas ele também sabia que mesmo que já tivesse percorrido metade do caminho até Kyungsoo, sempre haveria algo que puxaria o mesmo de volta para o Park. Talvez fosse aquela ilha, talvez fosse o amor distorcido que o Do ainda sentia pelo o outro, talvez fosse até mesmo o próprio Park.

“Você ainda o ama?” 

Baekhyun havia perguntado a Kyungsoo enquanto ambos se escondiam de Sehun e seus parentes em uma das tendas de troca para os mergulhadores. 

O mais velho se lembrava do modo como o Do deu de ombros em resposta e murmurou um “não sei” quase tão baixo que se não estivissem tão próximo dentro da cabine apertada o Byun provavelmente não teria ouvido. 

Baekhyun se lembrava.

Se lembrava dos sorrisos que o Park conseguia colocar no rosto de Kyungsoo e do estado de constante felicidade que o mesmo ficava na maior parte do tempo. Também se lembrava do pânico e do choro descontrolado do moreno na noite em que ele e o Park terminaram. Se lembrava desses mesmo detalhes (e de muitos outros) na mesma intesidade e, talvez, o problema não fosse Kyungsoo, nem Chanyeol, nem a droga do Havaí ou aquele plano maluco. Talvez o problema fosse Baekhyun, e _apenas_ Baekhyun, por ter se deixado levar pelas águas escuras dos olhos de Kyungsoo e mergulhado de cabeça tão fundo na vida do melhor amigo que agora não conseguia mais ver a luz do sol e, ao invés disso, assistia de camarote ele se apaixonar e terminar tantas vezes com tantas pessoas diferentes que fazia a dor de ter seus pulmões afogados por aquela tempestade que era Kyungsoo em sua vida parecer cócegas perto de tudo aquilo. 

Afinal, Baekhyun estava lá, Baekhyun sempre esteve lá para Kyungsoo. E ele não podia culpar o Do por ele mesmo ser um completo idiota covarde.

A essa altura do campeonato Baekhyun precisaria de um milagre para não sair dessa com o coração mais estilhaçado do que já estava. Na verdade ele precisaria de dois milagres: um para finalmente ter coragem de se declarar para o mais novo e outro para que o mesmo não o rejeitasse e o excluísse definitivamente de sua vida.

Mas Jandy Nelson uma vez disse “ _Você tem que ver milagres para que haja milagres_ ”, e Baekhyun estava tentando deliberadamente ver seus pequenos milagres durante aqueles passeios ensoralados com Kyungsoo. 

E não, ele havia decorado aquela bendita frase apenas porque aquela era a escritora favorita de Kyungsoo. Imagina.

***

Na noite passada, depois de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo terem um jantar havaiano típico com alguns pratos nativos da ilha, ambos decidiram que seria uma boa se tirassem o dia seguinte inteiro só para aproveitar a culinaria havaiana em vários restaurantes diferentes, um _passeio culinário_ , como aqueles que eles costumavam fazer quando estavam sem grana durante a faculdade e precisavam encontrar restaurantes baratos para comer já que a comida do refeitório da universidade parecia ter sido triturada em centenas de máquinas e depois frita umas cinquenta vezes.

Assim, na manhã do dia seguinte, antes de sairem, eles tomaram café no buffet do restaurante do hotel para depois pedir algumas indicações de bons restaurantes na região para Jongdae. Eles já haviam passado por quatro até o momento — Baekhyun já conseguia sentir o estômago sendo pressionado pelo botão de sua calça jeans, assim como suas pernas, que gritavam por sua cama três estrelas do hotel, com o ar condicionado em 10°C e uma soneca de final de tarde com a pança cheia e Kyungsoo deitdo ao seu lado fazendo carinho em seu cabelo — e agora estavam indo terminar a tarde em uma doceria bem famosa no centro popular de Honolulu.

No caminho, deciram passar em uma loja de departamento chamada Lembranças do Havaí. Baekhyun havia prometido que levaria um presente para sua mãe da viagem e o nome na loja parecia bem sujestivo ao olhar do mais velho.

“O que acha dessa?” Kyungsoo perguntou e Baekhyun virou em sua direção para encontrar o moreno vestido com uma camiseta roxa com flores amarelas estampadas por todo o tecido.

“Acho que não faz muito seu estilo,” Baekhyun respondeu em meio a risadas, “Mas acho que um pouco de cor cairia bem naquela montanha de pano preto que você chama de roupas.”

“Ei!” Kyungsoo protestou enquanto sorria.

O moreno caminhou até um manequim e retirou do mesmo um chapéu de pescador laranja em seguida colocando em si mesmo. “E agora?”

Baekhyun apenas desistiu e gargalhou ainda mais alto enquanto tentava dizer em meio a risada que Kyungsoo estava perfeito, afinal, ele era perfeito mesmo, e às vezes Baekhyun queria socar a própria cara por tamanha boiolice que ele tinha com Kyungsoo porque, convenhamos, o moreno poderia estar estar enrolado na cortinas bregas com estampas de flamingos da sua tia-avó que o mais velho ainda sim o acharia a criatura mais perfeita do universo.

Observar Kyungsoo daquele jeito, cada dia mais leve, fazendo piadinhas e rindo alto só aumentava a vontade de Baekhyun de ficar agarradinho com o Do, segurar ele até que ambos estivessem colados como aqueles trabalhos de colagem com macarrão que eles costumavam fazer na primeira série que eram horríveis, mas que tinham um grande significado e que até Michelancelo consideraria uma obra prima.

Kyungsoo ainda ria alto e Baekhyun o olhava com um sorriso bobo estampado na cara enquanto segurava um colar verde limão de flores de plástico — qualquer um que olhasse aquela cena pensaria que Baekhyun era um completo idiota. _E ele realmente era._

Toda aquela versão leve e descontraída de Kyungsoo fazia Baekhyun pensar e acreditar que se declarar para o mais novo não seria o fim do mundo, que tudo poderia ser simples, como aquele momento, ele só precisava abrir a boca e dizer-

“Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui?”

E pronto, tudo estaria arruinado. 

Naquele instante, qualquer traço de felicidade havia sumido da face de Kyungsoo e, quando ele se virou para o corredor da porta de entrada da loja, se deparou com a visão que Baekhyun teve em primeira mão: Park Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun conseguiu ouvir Kyungsoo murmurar e naquele momento o mundo pareceu dar três cambalhotas para trás fazendo o moreno se tornar pequeno, Chanyeol um gigante raivoso e Baekhyun uma sombra esquecida.

“Eu perguntei o que é que você está fazendo aqui, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol se aproximou antes de continuar, percebendo que estava chamando atenção de outros clientes. “Não vá me dizer que decidiu tirar férias logo _aqui_ no mesmo mês do meu casamento, ou melhor, na mesma semana do meu casamento?!”

“E se for? Você não é dono do Havaí, sabia?” Kyungsoo respondeu mais alto, recuperado da aparição repentina — ou nem tanto — do Park.

“Eu não acredito que isso está mesmo acontecendo. Você só pode ser lou-” Chanyeol parou no meio da frase quando percebeu a presença de Baekhyun atrás de Kyungsoo. “Ah, mas é claro que você veio, não é? Não consegue mesmo ficar um dia longe desse aqui.”

“Primeiramente, _esse aqui_ tem nome e é Kyungsoo caso vocês tenha se esquecido,” Baekhyun respondeu calmo, mais calmo do que imaginou que estaria quando encontrase o Park novamente. “Segundo que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com ele e com a minha vida não é da sua conta.”

“Mas ainda bem que não é, vocês dois se merecem mesmo.” 

“Do que é que você está falan-”

“Baekhyun, é melhor você ficar de fora disso.” Kyungsoo o interrompeu sem nem mesmo desviar os olhos de Chanyeol e, vendo que o loiro não havia se mexido, decidiu reforçar o que havia dito. “É melhor você voltar para o hotel. Depois a gente conversa.”

E Baekhyun não poderia estar mais perplexo naquele momento do que em nenhum outro de sua vida. Kyungsoo estava mesmo o mando ir embora depois dele ter acabado de ter o defendido para ficar de papinho com o Park? Afinal, o que eles ainda tinham para conversar? Aquilo não destruiria todo o plano de Kyungsoo? O que é que Kyungsoo estava fazendo?

Baekhyun tentou procurar os olhos de Kyungsoo. Procurou pela íris escura e gentil que estava ali minutos atrás acompanhada de uma risada sincera. Baekhyun procurou por um sinal, qualquer coisa que não o fizese sentir como estava se sentindo no momento: jogado para escanteio.

Ele procurou, mas não encontrou nada além do corpo tenso do melhor amigo e a confirmação de que havia sido esquecido por um outro alguém, _de novo_.

E foi assim que o loiro saiu daquela loja. Passos apressados e ressentidos, com os estilhaços de seu coração perfurando seus ouvidos e com a água que afogava seus pulmões transbordando pelos seus olhos fazendo tudo ter o mesmo gosto que o mar do Havaí.

Kyungsoo não havia notado, é claro que ele não haveria de notar nada em Baekhyun além de sua amizade sincera e para a vida toda. 

Por fim, Baekhyun pensou consigo mesmo enquanto voltava para o hotel, que agora só lhe restava mesmo virar um santo para ver milagres em sua vida amorosa.

**Author's Note:**

> *Suneung = vestibular coreano


End file.
